


August 25, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile appeared on Supergirl's face as soon as Amos used a tentacle from his mouth to protect her from Livewire.





	August 25, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

One smile appeared on Supergirl's face as soon as Amos used a tentacle from his mouth to protect her from Livewire and knock the villain unconscious by a Metropolis bank.

THE END


End file.
